


We’ve all got both light and dark inside us what matters is the part we choose to act on (That’s who we really are)

by Phoenix_McM



Series: We’ve all got both light and dark inside us what matters is the part we choose to act on (That’s who we really are) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Devil Tommy, I will add more tags later ;-;, MuM Captain Puffy, Sickfic, Tommy is in Spain without the s, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_McM/pseuds/Phoenix_McM
Summary: When A demonic goddess takes interest in Tommy and gives him her gift of becoming her devil. Sam and Puffy help him through the Painful and slow transformation of becoming a devil.OrI Make Tommy a cool ender dragon devil thing and cause him pain with fluffy Awesamdad and mum Puffy >:)
Series: We’ve all got both light and dark inside us what matters is the part we choose to act on (That’s who we really are) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137521
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	1. I will make sure you're ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Phoenix and this will be my first fic! :]
> 
> sorry if the are any spelling errors, The fics come out slow and if they are short I am dyslexic :3
> 
> also listening to under tale music while writing this pog <3

“Instesing” the God mused as she looked at the small boy that stared at the lava below “After so much Hardships only now are they starting to crack” 

“After he died for his home multiple times. After it was blown up twice. After his brother went insane then permanently died, only to become a husk of his former self. After being betrayed again, and again and again, he’s only starting to crack now?” the God hummed 

Abyss, the demonic goddess of the end Had never been this curious by a mortal before. Let alone IMPRESSED before, by a child no less. She decided that she wouldn't let him die, not like this not when he had so much potential. She notified his abuser a mortal called Dream to go check on him and Dream pulled him away from the edge.

After Dream blew up the Mortal she has been watching Tommy’s  
“ Home ”. He built a tall Pillar in the sky. Abyss stared in dismay as she saw him look down. “No. I will not let you Die like his” she whispered. She did know why she liked this mortal so much, maybe obsidian would get it. He Had a mortal he had ended up turning into his spirit after all. ‘I wonder If he felt like this with Key’ she mused. He will go to his brother Technoblade. She decided as she made the wind blow, away from the edge and towards the cold Frozen arctic.

She watched him leave his old “ home ”,she watched him grow and heal, She watched him turn sides and she watched him fight. 

She looked on to the one she entrusted in the care of the young one to try to kill him. Against her better judgment she stepped in. “Leave him alone, this one's mine” she hissed as she stepped in front of him. The warrior looked brewlywed to see a Goddess defend this child. He left the confused child in a scared little ball.

Her decision was made when she watched him complete his mission of getting back his discs and put the tyrant he was fighting against from the beginning of this server in jail.

Yes She decided.  
This would be her spirit.

\--------

Tommy felt hot but cold at the same time when had awoken with a bad fever and rash. He was meant to meet Sam to Day to work on the hotel but when he tried to sit up his head spined.

The sickness had come on at random with no reason or build up. The rash on his head, back, ears and tail bone flared painfully.The fever had gotten worse as the day went on. Tommy laided in his bed staring up at his roof with a stuffy fuzziness to his head.

\-------  
Sam was worried. He hadn’t seen Tommy yesterday when they planned to meet up for Tommy to gather materials.The boy hadn’t replied to any of the creeper hybrid messages, and when he asked Tubbo and Puffy if they had seen him, they both had replied with a no.

Sam in the end had decided to check and see if Tommy was ok. When he knocked on the wall next to the door of the house and he got no reply, it made concern swell in the pits of his stomach.

He made the decision to go into the house through the large arch.”Tommy?” he called, no answer. He looked around the house eventually coming into Tommy's room.opening the door he saw Tommy lying in his bed. He looked small and weak which made Sam's heartache.

He walked over to the bed “Tommy?” he whispered as he placed his hand on Tommy’s head, his body felt like a furnace. Tommy groaned and glanded up “Sam?” Tommy slurred. There was an angry rash that looked similar to ones, you get when you grow hybrid traits on his ears. Sam knew he couldn’t leave him here he seemed barely awake. He pulled out his communicator and taped on puffys name.

Sam: puffy are you free right now?  
Puffy: Yeah why? Do you need help with something?  
Sam: meet me at my base I will explain there.

Sam closed his communicator and pick up The lanky blonde british boy bridal style “come on, let's go to my house” he whispered


	2. fuzzy and warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, vomiting
> 
> Hey hey hey new chapter also I now have a tumbler so you can ask questions, see art and be kept updated (I will make update posts and pings when an new chapter come out on there) :)
> 
> tumbler: https://phoenix-mcm.tumblr.com
> 
> will add a discord soon :D

Key looked up at her god. It had been a while since they spoke but they had both been busy. Obsidian god of the Nether looked into her Ink black Eyes. He had two big pig ears, horns that went down to his neck and curled at the tips five blaze rods swirled beautifully around him. He had black hooked bones that ran down his back forming into a crocodile like tail and eyes that look like magma spilling and dripping down his face. “Hello, Key. I have a new job for you.”

\-----------

Tommy woke up to feeling like his body was on fire. It was like he was in the core of the sun. The hot and cold feeling he had vanished, now just a burning heat. The rashes on his skin felt like a nest of hornets, his stomach like it is filled with fast turning magma making him feel nauseous. 

He heard a creak and footsteps, he stiffened at the noise even though it didn’t seem like it would be that loud he felt like he was standing right next to a large speaker, making his head protest in pain. “Hey buddy, I need to change your cloth” The voice was soft, a female’s. It felt familiar but he couldn't recognise it, he felt something that he didn’t know was there. This feeling to be lifted and replaced with a cool sensation. “Go back to sleep bud” the voice soothed as they started to softly comb through his hair and slowly darkness covered his eyes

“Wake up Tommy, you need to eat” he woke up to a different voice still soft but this one with more masculinity to their tone. Tommy just groaned in response. The person that was with him took this as an answer, pulling Tommy into a sitting position making him wine in protest. “Sorry toms but you need to eat, can you open your mouth for me?” his stomach swirled in protest at the promise of food and he shook his head “Tommy you're not going to get better if you don’t eat” after some gentle encouragement he was fed a type of soup, he ended up only eating half. He couldn’t eat any more, he felt a weight on the bed before an arm was around him; he leaned back into the half-hug before drifting in unconsciousness once more.

Tommy woke after an unknown amount of time. He was just in a blur, but his mouth burned like a hot piece of metal. He couldn't help but let out a muffled scream escape his mouth. Tears streamed down his face. The door burst open, footsteps and muffled voices, he whimpered as his ears rang.

Tommy couldn’t feel anything, it was like he was flouting even though he knew he had to be on a bed. All he could see was a black glittery sky with stars. It was nice, calming.

…………  
……  
…

then ringing and it was so, so, SO loud. It was like the whole world was screaming in his ears, he could also feel all his pain again, and FUCK did it hurt. There were 2 pairs of hands on his back and there was a warm thick liquid pouring down his neck. It stuck to his hair and skin like sticky wet glue. Pain slit through his ear, causing him to turn and scream into a pillow.

This continued for an hour and a half, his voice was long and gone. He could feel hands rubbing his back, also cradling through his hair suddenly a way of nostalgia hit him like a comment truck, his body lurched to the side of the bed as metallic taste scaled his throat and spilled onto the floor. After his body had stopped convulsing he weakly pulled himself back into the middle of the bed. The metallic taste in his mouth had not left, he could feel the same slimy sticky liquid that was streaming from his ears start streaming down his chin and neck.

He was so dizzy he could only guess the liquid was blood, he had lost a lot of it especially after just vomiting a shit ton of it onto the floor. He desperately tried to hold on to the last bit of consciousness he had. It felt very similar to the time dream shot him with an arrow and he had bled out, but the more he tried to stay awake the harder his sick, weak body tried to pull down to the pit of unconsciousness, after one last big pull he lost his grip falling into its grasp.

then blackness


	3. Will delete once 3rd chapter is out ( IS NOT A CHAPTER )

Hey this is not a chapter but I do have a discord

https://discord.gg/QN2yVYZSga link


End file.
